wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Blackrock Depths
Ildelementer |boss=Emperor Dagran Thaurissan |government=Militært Diktatur |type=Gruppe |level=48-60 |players=5 |key= |bosses= }} Blackrock Depths er den dypeste delen av Blackrock fjellet og er styrt av Mørkjern dvergene som er ledet av Emperor Dagran Thaurissan. Flere av Ildmesteren Ragnaros sine tjenere har også sine hjem i disse lavafylte dybdene. Blackrock Depths er det største 5-manns instancet i spillet. Gjennomsnittlig tid for å gjøre ferdig hele instancet er 4-6 timer, gitt at spillerne er mye høyere i level enn mobene. Mobene varierer i level mellom 48 og 56 og man må minimun være level 40 som spiller for å komme seg inn i instancet. Historie :En gang hovedstaden til Mørkjern dvergene er denne vulkanske labyrinten nå en del av riket til Ragnaros Mesteren av Ild. Ragnaros har oppdaget hvordan man kan gi liv til stein og planlegger bygging av en ustoppelig hær av golemer. Disse skal hjelpe ham med å overta makten i hele Blackrock fjellet. Ragnaros er besatt på å knuse Nefarian og hans dragetjenere og vil gjøre hva som helst for å oppnå dette. Blackrock Depths er også kjent som Blackrock Deeps Geografi Kart og underregioner Oppgaver Beboere i Dypet Mindre viktige NPCer Dypet er bebodd av Mørkjern dverger, deres demoniske blodhunder, dvergenes beskyttende golemer og de allierte ildelementene. Det er også ambassadører i byen og fengselsområdet fra Skumringens Hammer. Dvergene i Dypet består først og fremst av krigere og prester. På utsiden av Shadowforge City er alle dvergene eliter. Inne i byen kan man finne grupper med en eller to elitedverger eller Skumringssekt-eliter omgitt av innbyggere som ikke er eliter. Noen andre humanoide raser dukker opp i byen og i Ring of Law. De demoniske blodhundene i Dypet er berykta for å kunne lukte seg fram til skjulte roguer og druider. Hundene finnes i egne grupper, men også med humaniode allierte. Ingen av hundene er eliter, men man bør ikke undervurdere flokkens evner til å gjøre stor skade. Golemene og ildelementene i Dypet passer stort sett inn i det stereotype bildet av rasene deres. Golems er sterke og har godt rustede nærkampkjemper. Noen eksepsjonelle eksemplar har derimot evnen til å bruke ildbaserte trylleformler som gjør skade over et større område (Area-of-Effect). Ildelementene gjør stor skade ved hjelp av ild både i nærkamp og fra avstand. ;Anvilrage Militære *Anvilrage Medic: bruker Heal, Prayer of Healing, Mind Blast, Power Word: Fortitude *Anvilrage Officer: bruker Holy Light, Divine Shield, Backhand, Battle Shout, Shoot *Anvilrage Marshal: bruker Holy Strike (gjør hellig skade ved det neste nærkampslaget), Devotion Aura, Holy Light *Anvilrage Overseer: bruker Strike, Haste Aura *Anvilrage Warden: bruker Shield Bash, Hooked Net *Anvilrage Soldier: bruker Hamstring, Cleave *Anvilrage Footman: bruker Dual Wield (passiv), Kick, Strike (gjør ekstra skade ved neste nærkampslag) *Anvilrage Guardsman: bruker Disarm, Shield Block, Sunder Armor *Anvilrage Reservist: bruker Shoot og Sunder Armor *Anvilrage Captain: bruker Mortal Strike ;Skumringens Hammer (Twilight's Hammer) Sektfolk *Twilight Emissary: bruker Arcane Explosion (tar 1.5 sek), Frostbolt, Fireball, Arcane Bolt (et trylleformular basert på arcane krefter som gjør direkte skade), Frost Nova, Fury of Ragnaros (øker skade gjort av magi med 25 i 30 min) *Twilight's Hammer Ambassador: bruker Curse of Weakness, Earth Shock, Flame Shock, Frost Armor, Flame Shield (omgir trollmannen i flammer og gjør ildskade til fiender som står for nært hvert tredje sekund i 30 sekunder) *Twilight Bodyguard: bruker Cleave, Pummel (gjør fysisk skade og bryter trylleformular i 5 sekunder.), Fist of Ragnaros (svimeslår mottakeren i 4 sekunder.) *Twilight's Hammer Torturer: bruker Shadow Word: Pain, Wracking Pains (Curse debuff, svimeslår av og til den som er påvirket av forbannelsen. Dersom man blir svimeskått varer dette i 5 sekunder) *Twilight's Hammer Executioner: bruker Cleave ;Shadowforge Dverger *Shadowforge Citizen: bruker Shoot og Shadowbolt *Shadowforge Senator: bruker Shoot, Shadowbolt, Fireball, Holy Smite, Frost Nova, Slow, Curse of Agony (55-60 skyggeskade hvert tredje sekund i 24 sekunder), Flame Shield (omgir trollmannen i flammer og gjør ildskade til fiender som står for nært hvert tredje sekund i 30 sekunder) *Shadowforge Peasant: bruker Fury of Ragnaros (øker skade gjort av magi med 25 i 30 min), Fireball, Shoot, Heal, Strike (Normal skade pluss ekstra skade på den som blir slått.), Throw Dynamite (Gjør ildskade til alle fiender i et gitt område.) ;Golemreparatører *Doomforge Dragoon: bruker Shoot, Exploding Shot (gjør ildskade mot målet og til andre rundt målet), Cleave *Doomforge Craftsman: bruker Shoot, Rebuild (reparerer 100 helse per sekund i 10 sekunder på golemer), Bomb (AoE ildskade på alle i et valgt område), Throw Wrench (tar 1.5 sekund å kaste og gjør fysisk skade fra avstand) *Doomforge Arcanasmith: bruker Arcane Bolt (et trylleformular basert på arcane krefter som gjør direkte skade), Arcane Explosion. *Weapon Technician: bruker Frost Shot (bevegelse bli redusert med 30% for den som blir truffet),Multi-Shot, Shoot ;Ildelementer *Fireguard: bruker Fireball *Blazing Fireguard: bruker Scorch ,Fire Blast og Immolate *Fireguard Destroyer: bruker Fireball Volley (AoE trylleformular) ;Golemer *Ragereaver Golem: bruker Uppercut (den som blir truffet blir slått opp i lufta), Flurry (Øker angrepshastigheten) og Enrage (Øker angrepsstyrken.) *Molten War Golem: bruker Fire Blast, Immolate og Flame Shield (passivt trylleformular som gjør tilleggsskade ved hjelp av ild til dem som slår skjoldet) *Wrath Hammer Construct: bruker Flame Cannon (et trylleformular basert på ild som gjør direkte skade) *Warbringer Construct: ?? ;Mørkhunder *Bloodhound: bruker Rend,Dire Growl (reduserer Styrke (Str) og smidighet (Agi) med 47), Ravenous Claw (normal skade pluss ekstra skade) *Bloodhound Mastiff: bruker Rend,Dire Growl (reduserer Styrke (Str) og smidighet (Agi) med 47), Blood Leech (gjør skade på den som blir truffet og gir helse tre ganger skaden tilbake til hunden), Ravenous Claw (normal skade pluss ekstra skade) ;Skapninger i Ring of Law *Skapninger som ikke er eliter som f.eks. slim, flaggermus, ormer eller skorpioner. *Elite mini-bosser som f.eks. Anub'shiah (en gravskumling), Eviscerator (en varg), Gorosh the Dervish (en ork), Grizzle (et kjempetroll), Hedrum the Creeper (en edderkopp) og Ok'thor the Breaker (et troll med to hoder). Denne listen er ikke komplett. De vanlige Bossene *High Interrogator Gerstahn er i midten av felgselsområdet. *Bael'Gar finner man i den vestre enden av Mørkjern Hovedvei (Dark Iron Highway). *Lord Roccor dukker opp i det åpne arealet ved siden av fengselsområdet. (Sjelden boss før patch 1.10) *Houndmaster Grebmar holder seg sammen med hundene sine under Arenaen. *Pyromancer Loregrain er i nærheten av statuen av F.F.F. (Sjelden boss før patch 1.10) *Lord Incendius vokter Den Svarte Ambolten (Black Anvil) i den østre enden av Mørkjern Hovedvei (Dark Iron Highway). *Warder Stilgiss vokter Det Svarte Hvelvet (Black Vault) sammen med mørkhunden sin Verek . *Fineous Darkvire spaserer rundt i Håndverkssalene (Halls of Crafting). *General Angerforge finner man ned noen trapper på sørsiden av Produksjonen (Manufactory). *Golem Lord Argelmach finner man i Produksjonen (Manufactory). *Hurley Blackbreath, Ribbly Screwspigot, Phalanx og Plugger Spazzring finner man i Den Stygge Dranker (the Grim Guzzler). *Ambassador Flamelash holder til alene i Fortryllelsens Kammer (the Chamber of Enchantment). *The Seven spøkelsene finner man i Påkallerens Grav (the Summoners' Tomb). De forskjellige spøkelsene er: Anger'rel, Hate'rel, Dope'rel, Seeth'rel, Vile'rel, Gloom'rel og Doom'rel *Magmus finner man i Jerhallen (Iron Hall). *Emperor Dagran Thaurissan og Princess Moira Bronzebeard finner man i Keiserens Tronsal (Emperor's Seat) Sjeldne Bosser Disse figurene er akkurat like vanskelige som de vanlige bossene, men finnes ofte ikke hver gang. *Når spillet i Lovens Ring (Ring of Law) er aktivert vil en bølge med ikke-elite monstere angripe først, og deretter en av disse mini-bossene: **Anub'shiah **Eviscerator **Gorosh the Dervish **Grizzle **Hedrum the Creeper **Ok'thor the Breaker *Panzor the Invincible dukker av og til opp i Formstøperiet (Mold Foundry). Nøytrale NPCer *Plugger Spazzring finner man i Den Stygge Dranker. Han har en del interessante ting å selge. Vennlige NPCer *Mistress Nagmara finner man i Den Stygge Dranker. Hun har en oppgave som både Horden og Alliansen kan utføre. *Lokhtos Darkbargainer finner man også i Den Stygge Dranker. Han har et antall oppgaver som kan repeteres som level 60 og som bedrer ryktet ditt hos Thoriumbrorskapet. Etter hvert som ryktet ditt blir bedre vil han også fungere som selger av et lite antall høynivå alchemy, blacksmithing, enchanting, leatherworking og tailoring oppskrifter. *Kharan Mighthammer er fanget i fengselsområdet. Han er et mellomleddet i Alliansens oppgavekjede som belønner deg for å drepe Keiser Thaurissian. *Marshal Windsor er også fanget i fengselsområdet. Han er et mellomledd i opgavekjeden som tilslutt gir tilgang til Onyxias hule. *Commander Gor'shak er en tredje fengselsfugl. Han er mellomleddet i Hordenes oppgavekjede som involverer drapet på Keiser Thaurissian. Andre Detaljer Mørkjern (Dark Iron) Blackrock Depths er ett av to steder der man kan stole på at man får ut Mørkjern. Det andre stedet er Molten Core. Etter patch 1.7 har man av og til funnet dark iron malm på noen få steder i Burning Steppes og i Searing Gorge. Man finner også Black Forge og Black Anvil i Blackrock Depths. Black Forge er det eneste stedet der en kan smelte dark iron malm til barrer. Black Anvil er en nødvendighet i de fleste oppskrifter der man bruker dark iron barrer. Løp i BRD er derfor svært viktig i nesten hvilket som helst smed eller ingeniørs arbeid som gjør seg nytte av dette sjeldne metallet. Smiearbeid (Blacksmithing) Rundt omkring i Blackrock Depths ligger det smedoppskrifter som ligner på papirruller som kan klikkes på med tannhjulikonet. Kun høynivå smeder bør klikke på disse oppskriftene. Dersom noen uten smedevner eller med for lave evner klikker på dem vil oppskriftene bli odelagte. Åpning av papirrullen gir deg en av disse Bind på Opp-plukk oppskriftene (dersom du er smed på høyt nok nivå): * Oppskrift: Dark Iron Mail * Oppskrift: Dark Iron Shoulders Som nevnt kan hvem som helst klikke på smedoppskriftene men uten de riktige evnene vil du ødelegge oppskriftene. I tillegg bør man kaste terning om planene dersom man er flere smeder i gruppa siden de bindes til den som tar dem opp. Steder man kan finne disse papirrullene: * I et rom inne i Produksjonen (Manufactory) ved siden av Golem Lord Argelmach. * I Produksjonen på en benk på høyre side. * Ved siden av trappene i et rom før de 7 spøkelsene. * På et bord i nærheten av General Angerforge. * På en hylle på veggen i det nordvestre hjørnet i den øverste etasjen av den Østre Garnisonen (East Garrison). Ingeniørkunst/Engineering Flere ingeniøroppskrifter er kun tilgjengelige i Dybdene. * Oppskrift: Field Repair Bot 74A: kan finnes i papirrullform på bakken i nærheten av Golem Lord Argelmach * Oppskrift: World Enlarger: kan finnes på Weapon Technicians i Produksjonen. * Oppskrift: Goblin Jumper Cables XL: kan finnes på Plugger Spazzring. Loot Se Blackrock Depths loot. Forandringer Maksimalt antall spillere var 10 inntil patch 1.10. Etter denne ble antallet redusert til maks 5 spillere. I patch 2.4.3 gjennomgikk Den Stygge Dranker en mindre oppussing og fikk da plass til flere NPCer og solgte saker. Eksterne linker * Allakhazams guide over Blackrock Depths * Kart på wowdigger.com * En guide over hvordan man kan gjøre BRD med 3 personer med figurer med level midt på 50-tallet Kategori:Dark Iron dwarves Kategori:Instances Kategori:Blackrock Mountain Kategori:Blackrock Depths Kategori:Caves